ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PAWbusters (a paw patrol story based an ghostbusters)
i aways have loved gostbusters so i created a story based on it staring the paw patrol from nick you can read it not just on this page but on the paw patrol fanon wikia http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pawbusters%7Chere ep 1 The day started out as normal with the pups playing tag, then Ryder came back from town. "Hey pups", he called. "Hey Ryder", they replied. "Guess what they built in that empty lot"? Ryder asked them. "What", they all asked at once. "A library"! Ryder said. "Cool"! said Marshall, "Lets go see it guys". Chase and Rubble were not to exicted about it and said no thanks, Rocky said he would come later, Skye said she wanted to look at books about bunnys, so Marshall and Skye headed off to the library.When they got to the library there where not many people or pups around. Inside a librarian asked what type of book they where looking for. Skye asked for a book about bunnys, Marshall said he was just looking,and then started looking around the library. A little later... Marshall came a cross a book about the Ghostbusters! While reading Marshall got a idea. A lot later... there were weird sounds coming from the garage. Then beep"PAW patrol to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us". Quick as a wink, they where jumping off the elevator. "Marshall what are you wearing?" asks Ryder. All the pups look over at Marshall. "Do you like it?" asks Marshall."What is it?" asks Chase. "It's my PAW buster suit" said Marshall. "Rocky helped me make it, cool huh". "What's it for Marshall" asks Skye. "It's for busting ghosts" Marshall replied. "But Marshall there are no such things as ghosts", Ryder told Marshall. "Explain last halloween" Marshall replied. "Well I..." Ryder started to say. "Right you can't, can you" Marshall asked Ryder. "Well ok Marshall, you can wear it but I don't think you will ever need it " Ryder replied. "Really, thanks Ryder" said Marshall. "Could you and Rocky make me one to" asked Skye. "Sure we could" said Marshall. "Could you make me one to" asked Chase. "Ok, ok pups we got a job to do, let's not get distracted" said Ryder. "Oops, sorry Ryder" the pups said. Ryder turned on the computer screen, "Katie and Callie got chased up a tree by a strange dog,Chase i'll need your megaphone and net to catch him or scare him away" Ryder said. "chase is on the case" Chase replied. "Marshall i'll need your ladder to get Katie and Callie down" Ryder said. "Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" Marshall replied. "All right paw patrol is on a roll" Ryder yelled. They rushed to the rescue as fast as they could, when they got there a huge evil looking dog was barking it's head off at poor Katie and Callie. "Help"! Katie cried. "Chase quick fire your net"! Cried Ryder. "Ruff-net" Chase barked. But the net went right through the dog! "What" Ryder and Chase yelled. Then Marshall yelled, "blaster on ruff"! And a bright light beam fired from his hose and hit the dog right on target. The ghost dog yelped and fought but it was no use he was traped. Then, "ruff trap out" Marshall called, and a launcher like Chase's fired a bone trap,"trap open" Marshall yelled. And the ghost dog was sucked in. After Katie and Callie were safe... "um Marshall"Ryder said. "Yes Ryder" Marshall repied "i'm sorry i doubted you" Ryder apologized. "Thats ok Ryder" Marshall replied, "i forgive you". "thanks Marshall" Ryder said, "lets go home" ep 2 coming soon..... ep 2 In the garage... "There you go", said Rocky, as he straped on Skye's new suit. "Cool! thanks Rocky"said Skye, as she tested out her new pack. Rocky and Marshall had been hard at work making new suits for Chase and Skye, but the work was over now. "These suits are amazing Rocky" said Chase. "Thanks Chase i'm glad you like them" said Rocky who was ready for a nap. "Come on let's try out our new car" said Marshall as he pulled a tarp off their new car, Ecto 8! As the paw busters jump in the car, Rocky in mid-jump fell asleep. And landed in his seat snoozing away. "Ha ha ha", the pups laughed. "Let's go" said Marshall as he pulled out the garage. As the pups were driving along a sudden scream hit their ears, and Rocky jumped right out of the car! Luckily, he landed in a soft patch of grass. "What was that", said Chase as he jumped out of the car. "I'll find out" said Skye as she jumped into the air and flew off toward the sound. "Skye wait I forgot to..." Marshall tried to warn Skye not to use her blaster when she was in the air, or it would push her back at 1 mph. "I hope she's okay" said Marshall as he drove after her in Ecto 8. Meanwhile Skye found out who had screamed; it was Mayor Goodway. She was being chased by a ghost cat, it was trying to eat Chickaletta! "Ruff-blaster out" Skye said as a hose like Marshall's came out of her pack, and much to Skye's surprise she went backwards. "Whooaa" cried Skye as she flew back to the lookout. "Ruff-blaster up" she cried out, and slowed down in time to right herself. "Uh won't do that anymore" Skye thought as she flew back to help Mayor Goodway. When she got there the guys had already busted the ghost. "Thank you pups, but what was that thing" Mayor Goodway asked them. "it was a ghost" replied chase. "well good job pups, see you later" said Mayor Goodway as she walked off. "Skye your okay"! said Marshall and Chase together, "uh i mean.. glad your safe" Chase said quickly, brushing away the fact that he liked her. But Marshall unlike Chase wasn't ashamed of the fact that he liked her and didn't mind making hints at it. "I tried to tell you don't use your blaster in midflight only on the ground okay"? said Marshall as she landed. "Lets go home i'm tired" said Skye. So they headed back to the lookout. when they got there, Zuma and Rubble were blushing so bright they looked liked they had makeup on, "oh man i am embarresed" said Zuma, as the Paw busters pulled up "hey whats the matter", said Rocky who was yawning. "dude something just made us reveal our most embarresing secrets" replied Zuma. suddenly Chase cried out "i'm in love with Skye"!!! Chase was so embarresed he didn't know what to do. just as unexpected as before Marshall cried out the same thing, but he kept his head and tried to figure out what was going on. Then Skye cried out "i'm in love with Marshall"!!! Suddenly Marshall got it "it's a blushing ghost quick blast above Rocky's head" Marshall said then blasted the ghost. the others followed suit and traped it. "lets get into the containment unit" Rocky said not wanting to let it escape. Later... "I didn't know you liked me" said Marshall "I didn't know you liked me ethier" replied skye as they walked off together. But poor Chase was sitting in his doghouse feeling very sorry for himself. ep 3 coming soon..... ep 3 It had been a week since their last adventure, and the pups hadn't had a call for help all week. Also, Chase had been moping around all week. "Hey Chase what to play some catch"? Ryder asked Chase. "No thanks, Ryder" Chase said sadly. "I don't know what's got in to you lately" said Ryder as he walked off. "Want to talk" Rocky asked Chase as he walked up. "Nah, i'm going for a walk" Chase replied, then got up and walked off. Halfway up lookout trail Chase heard a noise in the bushes. "Who's there" asked Chase. Then a pup steped out of the bushes. "why it's just little ol' me" she replied. Chase was struck dumb, she was most beautiful pup he had ever seen. She had green eyes, blonde fur and cutest smile. "what's er..um your name" Chase stammered. "It's Dixie" she said. "Um i'm..er Chase said growing a little bolder. "I'm a member of the Paw patrol, I'm a police pup" Chase said. "Well i'm pleased to meet you Chase,say do you know where a girl could find a bite to eat around here" Dixie said. "Yeah we have food back at the lookout" Chase said, wondering if she like him all the way back to the lookout. "Hey Chase I was wondering where you where you went,hey who's this" Ryder said as Chase and dixie walked up. "Ryder this is Dixie, I meet her in the woods" replied Chase. "Well hello there Ryder" said Dixie. "Um Ryder dixie's a little hungery, do we have kibble left over from dinner" asked Chase "sure come we'll see what we have" replied Ryder. Later in the garage Chase was showing Dixie around. "And this is our latest piece of equipment, the ghost goggles" said Chase showing Dixie them. "They allow us to see the ghosts" said Chase "oh really"? said Dixie under her breath smiling a evil smile! Then beep; "PAW patrol to the lookout" "Ryder needs us". "Sorry Dixie i gotto go don't break anything" said Chase as he ran off to help Ryder. Dixie waited till he was out of sight, then a tentacle came out of her mouth, and broke the goggles internal circuits making them useless. meanwhile in the elevator. Marshall crashed into chase wound up siting on top of him. "Opps sorry Chase" said Marshall. "That's okay" replied Chase as the elevator took them up the lookout. As the pups jumped off the car Ryder turned on the computer screen. "pups Cap'n Turbot is being chased round the light house by a weird guy in a growing suit, PAW busters, Cap'n Turbot sent us a pic of him, he looks transparet so he could be ghost" said Ryder. "Who you gonna call" replied the PAW busters. "Chase, i'll need you to bring along your net just in case" said Ryder. "Chase is on the case" chase Replied. "Zuma I'll need you to take the Pawbusters to seal island" Ryder start to say. "um Ryder" Rocky said "yes Rocky you were saying"? Ryder said. "Well I equiped Ecto 8 with a hovercraft mode, but I haven't tested it yet" said Rocky. "In that case Zuma change of plans you better take the equipment so if Ecto 8 sinks the equipment won't get wet" said Ryder. "Lets dive in" replied Zuma. "All right Paw patrol is on a roll" Ryder said, then Zuma jump down the slide to his hovercraft then pulled up to the garage where Ryder loaded the gear in his hovercraft, then he headed off to seal island with Ryder and the Paw busters behind him. Lucky the hover mode on Ecto 8 worked fine, so they got to seal island right away. when they got there they rushed to save Cap'n Turbot once he was safe they headed back to the lookout. Back at the lookout Chase found Dixie in the backyard. "Well hello Chase" Dixie said when she saw him walk. "Hey Dixie", Chase replied as the rest of the pups walked up. "So this is who you found in the woods,I'm Rubble nice to meet you", Rubble said as he sat down. the pups quickly introduced themselves then sat down to talk with her, except for Marshall and Skye, (they had a date at Mr. Porter's resturant). meanwhile Rocky was testing the ghost goggles. "Huh their not work" he said taking them off to look at them. "Hmm something shorted out the internal circuits strange" said Rocky then a tentacle grabed him from behind! "Now you wouldn't want to tell Ryder about that would you"? said Dixie as she fixed him with a hypnotic stare making him think the goggles worked fine, and also making think he loved her. Soon all the pups (except Marshall and Skye) were in her power. Ryder had no idea what was going on, so when a call for help came in he called the pups not knowing what Dixie was doing. meanwhile Marshall and Skye hopped in the elevator without crashing into the other pups who were still in the backyard. when Marshall and Skye got up there. "where are the others" Ryder asked Marshall. "I don't know" replied Marshall. "I'll check their pup tag trackers" said Ryder as he checked them. "What!! this says their in the backyard" Ryder said then ran outside with Marshall and Skye behind him. "Guys someone's in trouble come on" Ryder said when he got there the pups made no response but Dixie said. "Well hello Ryder" a chill ran though Ryder's spine as he saw the pups faces were blank and empty. then, "Ryder move"! Marshall said then blasted Dixie as She attacked Ryder. "Noo" cried Dixie as she was sucked in the trap. when the pups came to, Marshall explained what happened.Then the pups headed off to save the day. ep 4 coming soon ep 4 It had been a long week for Chase, all the pups had teased him nonstop. So Chase set out on a walk in the woods. Before he knew it he was in the woods behind Foggy Bottom. unknown to him as he walk through some thick bushs his collar snapped off and was lost. And so as he walk into the streets a dog catcher snuck up behind and caught him. "Hey wait I'm a member of the Paw Patrol" Chase said as he was dragged to a truck. "Yeah yeah i head that all week" said the dog catcher. Chase soon found himself in the pound. Meanwhile the pups had just woke up. "Good morning pups" said Ryder as he set down their bowls. "Thanks Ryder" the pups said sleeply. "Wait where's Chase" said Ryder. "maybe he's in his pup house, I'll go look" said Rubble as he ran off to look in Chase's pup house. "Was he there" asked Ryder when Rubble got back. "No" replied Rubble. "We better start looking for him" Ryder started to say. But then his pup pad started ringing "Hello Ryder here" he answered. "Ryder i need some help over at the groomer" said Katie. "Hey katie what's the matter" asked Ryder, "A weird green blob is spreading slime all over the shop, could you guys help"? Katie asked. "Sure no job is to big no pup is to small" Ryder replied and called the pups to the lookout. When they got there Ryder turned on the screen. "Ok pups Chase is missing and a green ghost is messing up Katie's shop, Pawbusters; I need you to trap the ghost then help the other pups find Chase" Ryder said. "Who you gonna call" the Pawbusters replied then headed down to the garage to get Ecto 8. at Katie's shop... "Hi Katie were's the AAGH" Marshall was interrupted as slimy green ghost that look like slimer jumped on him. "eeww" Marshall moaned as he looked the green goop all over him. Meanwhile the other pups were having a hard time trying to catch the ghost. "He's to fast i can't hit" Skye said. Meanwhile Katie and Callie were hiding under the front desk covered in slime. then seeing as he had no were else to go the ghost made a quick exit though the wall then headed to town hall with the pups hot on his trail. "Skye fly ahead and cut him off" Marshall said. "On my way" Skye said then fliped out of the car and flew off. at town hall Mayor Goodway was giving yet another boring speech. "And in con.. AAA! what is that Ryder pups someone help"! Mayor Goodway screamed as she grabbed Chickaletta and ran around like a crazy person. "Don't worry Mayor Goodway were here to help, blast him quick" Rocky said as he pulled up in Ecto 8. As the Pawbusters blasted the ghost Mayor Goodway cheered them on, from a safe place off course. when the ghost had been trapped the pups quicky headed out to help Ryder find Chase. To find out what happens to Chase be on the lookout for ep 5 coming soon ep 5 Chase had just been brought into the city pound. "wait hold on what's going on", asked a bewildred Chase as he was put in a cage. "Hi welcome to a lot of pain and misery", said a pup in the next cage. "Why do you say that", Chase asked feeling that she was really depressed. "Well how would you feel if your master gets branded insane and you have to go to the pound, not to mention that you're going to be put to sleep the very next day!!". The pup almost yelled then she burst out crying and howling. "Wait stop I didn't know, oww please stop", Chase begged. When she had stopped. "Okay tell me all about it". Chase sensing she really needed to get it off her chest. "Well I guess I should start with my name, hi I'm Nan" she said. "I'm Chase" he Replied. "Go on" he urged her. "Well i was adopted about 10 months ago my owner was a nurse she was a great owner, she even taught me how to be a nurse just like her! but then last month very strange noises started coming out of all most everything in sight we couldn't take it anymore so she called 911, but they thought she was nuts and locked her and me up, i don't know what happened to her but tomorrow I'm a dead duck!!". Nan told him then started bawling again. meanwhile the pups and Ryder were looking for Chase. "according to these reading he should be right up ahead" said Ryder, "pups the pup tag tracker says he's in those bushes" he said then ran over to the bushes. "did you find him" Rubble asked "No just his pup tag" he replied. Just then the Pawbusters pulled up. "Pups see if you can pick up his scent" Ryder said "Okay Ryder" the pups Replied then got to work "smells like he got picked up by the dog catcher" Marshall said. "Then we better go check the pound lets go pups" Ryder said then he hopped on his four wheeler. meanwhile back at the pound Chase had told Nan about himself, the Paw patrol, and the Pawbusters. "maybe since you're a nurse Ryder will let you join to", Chase said trying to cheer her up. "Yeah if they find you before tomorrow" she said sadly. "Ah come on don't be so negitive cheer up" Chase said happly "they'll find me no sweat i have this tracker in my pup tag" Chase said "What pup tag?" Nan asked "my pup tag it's gone"! Chase said "We're in trouble" Chase said then ploped down sad that for his new friend. "If only i could save her" he thought sadly. Then the door bell rung. At the front desk a 10-year old boy had walked in the door "Hi how can i help you" the man at the desk said. "i think my dog was picked up i found his collar he's a german shepard?" said Ryder "sure we just got one in come on" the man replied then led Ryder back to where Nan and Chase were moping. "Ryder"! Chase yelled waging his tail. "Hi Chase looks like you got in alot of trouble today" Ryder said as the man unlocked Chase's cage. "tell me about it" Chase said as he jumped out, then he whispered something to Ryder "Okay Chase i think you're on to something, can i adopt this pup to" Ryder said to the man. "Sure why not come up front and fill out some forms" he said as he unlocked Nan's cage. Later at the lookout Nan told everyone her story. Then the pups played tag, Nan was happy for the first time in months. Later as Chase sat i his pup house he decided to ask Nan on a date, then he dosed off. ep 6 coming soon ep 6 / pup pup boogie 3 "Pup pup boogie I love that game"! said Nan when Chase asked if she wanted to play. "My owner used to play with my, lets play" she said then started dancing to her hearts content. Chase felt he had never meet anyone like Nan ever since she had joined the paw patrol she had not been the sad melancholy pup he had seen in the pound, instead she had been a happy care free pup ready for fun of any kind. "um Nan" Chase said. "Yeah" Nan said "um i was wondering if..uh" Chase started. "go on" Nan said uging him on "..if you like to go on a date" Chase said blushing a bit. "sure I'd love to" Nan replied smiling "what do you want to do" Chase asked. "I don't care you decide" Nan replied. "how about lunch at Mr. Porters then" Chase said. "that sounds great but finish this game first" Nan said "Your on" Chase said then they played 2 more then headed off to Mr. porter's restaurant. meanwhile far away a man boards a train to Adventure Bay. Back in Adventure Bay the Train pulls into the station then the man jumps out of the car and runs as fast as he can toward the lookout with a weird glowing globe in hot pursuit of him. "Help please somebody help me" the man screamed as he ran by Mr, Porter's restaurant where Chase and Nan were eating lunch. "That man needs help come on" Chase said then rushed over to help the man. Then Chase's collar beeped a warning, "warning ecto plasmic enity detected" his pup tag said.(If your wondering why his collar now has a pke early warning system built into it, Rocky had made the Pawbusters new collars after Dixie had fooled them the first time) "uh oh ghost alert, must be a ghost nearby" Chase said then he noticed the globe chasing after the man. "This looks like a job for the Pawbusters" Chase said then he ran off toward the lookout with Nan close behind him. "Ryder quick call the pups to lookout" Chase as he ran toward the garage. "Ok Chase but why?" Ryder said "there's no time to explain someone needs our help quick" Chase said as he ran into the garage and changed into his Pawbuster suit. "Ok, Paw Patrol to the lookout" Ryder said. when the pups got there Chase explained who was in trouble. "Come on there's no time to waste" Chase said. the Pawbusters jumped in Ecto 8 and drove off to where Chase saw the man run. Meanwhile.. "I can't run anymore" the man thought just as the pups pulled up. "Stop right there ghost" Chase yelled. The ghost turned and looked at the pups. "He must pay stay out of it or face my wrath" she warned them. "We're not afraid of you" Chase said as he blasted the ghost. "Trap out-ruff", Skye said. when the ghost was trap. "I'm free! at last that ghost has been chasing me for days thank you so much, but say who are you anyway"? the man asked. "Were the Pawbusters" they say together. "I'm Marshall", "I'm Chase", "I'm Skye", "and I'm Rocky" the pups introduced themselves. "well I'll be giggered I've heard of you before" the man said "you have?" Marshall asked "I sure have, say how about I write a song for you chaps and add it to my next game" the man said. "Game, what game"? Rocky asked. "Why don't you know, pup pup boogie 3 of course" he replied. "Wait your the creator of pup pup boogie"! the pup exclaimed. "Yup now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to the city and finish my new game goodbye and thanks" the man said as he walked back to the train station. Back at the lookout the pups told Ryder all about it. A few weeks later pup pup boogie 3 came on the train with a letter for the pups. "Dear pawbusters this is the first copy of the game it has a few surprises in it for thanks M. C. white creator of pup pup boogie." the letter read. when they set up the new game it had two more pads with it. "It says you can have up to six players now" Ryder said "let's all play then" said Chase as he pull out the old pads. when they turned the game on it didn't play the old pup pup boogie song instead it played the Pawbusters theme (thats the Ghostbusters theme but they sing Pawbusters instead of Ghostbusters) "Uh i thought they were going to make Paw patrol song not this" Ryder said a little jealous. "Well it's not that bad Ryder the instructions say you can play any song you upload" Marshall said trying to cheer Ryder up. "yeah when you're trying to help someone you don't really need the credit anyway" Nan said "my owner taught me that" she added. "You're right Nan, thanks" Ryder said then joined the pups as they danced. Ep 7 coming soon ep 7 part 1 ep 7 part 2 ep 7 part 3 ep 7 part 4 ep 8 gallery pawbusters gear and pics of them and other things Who you going call paw busters.jpg blaster on ruff.jpg ghost gogs.jpg chase goggles.jpg i an't 'friad of no ghost 2.jpg pawbusters time to fly.jpg the containment unit.jpg paw busters logo rsu.JPG marshall got slimed.jpg paw busters marshall.jpg paw busters skye .jpg paw busters chase.jpg paw busters rocky.jpg pawbusters!!.jpg i an't 'friad of ghosts. bone trap.JPG ecto 8.JPG nan rhgcyk.jpg Category:Love stories about chase and Skye in love Category:Chase and Skye give birth Category:Chase and Skye serperate Category:Love stories all about chase Skye